domofandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Vermilion Bird Tower Secret Chamber
The entrance to the Southern Vermilion Bird Tower Tower Secret Chamber instance is located at (X:535 Y:120) in Southern Vermilion Bird Tower, through a red crystal. A harder version of this instance is the third floor of the Southern Vermilion Lair. Chi Ming's quest can be taken as an addition to the instance. Tasks *Defeat Rune Firebird (??? HP). Monsters Tips *Water countermeasures such as Secrets of the Water Spirit & Northern Turtle Shield will aid you greatly, though they may be briefly redundant as explained below. *The statue, Vermilion Relic, will be a major importance. **It will deal damage to all players and pets in the room. Bringing a Doctor is highly recommended. **Talking to it will grant 1000% extra HP and 200 Water defense for 45 seconds with a cooldown of 1 minute and 30 seconds after it ends. ***This is especially important not just for the fact it hurts everyone, but Rune Firebird itself has powerful attacks that are nearly impossible to survive otherwise. It would be a good idea to bring high damage dealers since the buff does not last very long. ***There is a glitch in the Vermillion Relic buff. When the buff duration was almost end, around 3-1 second if you casting a skill the buff will not cooldown. ****Using long time casting skill is prefered for glitching it, like Musical Magic, Martial Hex, Sneak Attack, Shadow Advance and Secret Charm of Rolling Thunder. *DO NOT move if you have a debuff called "Black Fire Infusion". You will explode, hurting yourself and everyone else around you. You can tell if this debuff is on someone if Rune Firebird says "You'd better stay right there, these flame balls of mine don't have eyes!" in General chat. **A Black Eagle will also spawn when this happens. **If Rune Firebird is attacking the instance starter and they have this debuff while not having the Vermilion Relic buff, protect them at all costs, even if you have to use Mega Medicine. *Scapegoat Dolls are especially helpful here, because you can go ahead and click the statue again each time a doll is used. *Since Black Eagles are Earth, it may be wise to kill them quickly if you're stacking water defense. They have very low health in comparison to Rune Firebird, though you may not want to kill them with a water weapon. Rewards *Chance for an Onyx of Sun (Magic attack 4%) *Chance for an Onyx of Hollow (Dancer -3%) *Chance for an Onyx of Interval (Merchant 9%) *Chance for an Onyx of Sun (Fire Attack 16) *Chance for an Onyx of Moon (Fire Defense 6) *Chance for an Onyx of Finality: Entangle Strike (60-100, 3% proc) *Chance for an Onyx of Finality: Fire Flaw (60-100, 3% proc) *Chance for 10-25 Demonic Breath *Chance for 10-25 Demonic Skin *Chance for 10-25 Demonic Fang *Chance for 15-20 Agate (A) *Chance for 15-20 Tigerseye (A) *Chance for 10-15 Opal (A) *Chance for 10-15 Olivine (A) *Chance for 10-15 Turquoise (A) *Chance for 10-15 Spinel (A) *Chance for 10-15 Aquamarine (A) *Chance for 10-15 Moonstone (A) *Chance for 10-15 Ruby (A) *Chance for 2-3 Mod Insurance Voucher *Chance for 2-3 Upgrade Insurance Voucher Category:Instance quests